Norishna Chaos^^
by sakurafans
Summary: Written by blue_tuna27 and magical_critter42. Please R&R. This is a S+S story and is about Sakura going to a different world called Norishna because a Clow card needed her help! Ongoing series!^^
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Sakura fiddled with the teddy bear on her bed that Syaoran had given her, I miss him SO much! Sakura thought.  
" What's wrong, Sakura- chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Oh, nothing, Gomen(I'm sorry). Were you saying something?" Sakura replied.  
Tomoyo 's long black hair swayed back and forth while she said, "I thought maybe we could go to the mall... still thinking of Li- kun? O hohoho! I wish it was like old times where I could video tape you and Li-kun. Ummm.... did you get get any letters or phone calls from him?   
" Tomoyo- chan, how did you know I was thinking of him!? But Syaoran-kun has been really busy lately with martial arts training and magic stuff so he only sent two letters, " Sakura sighed.  
"Ohh. Let me see them. How romantic. A love from across countries, what a perfect movie plot!!" Tomoyo said with a dreamy look.  
Sakura sweatdropped," Tomoyo-chan, you always the same." Sakura passed the two letters to Tomoyo.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Syaoran's 1st letter....   
  
Dear Sakura,  
Sorry I haven't been in touch much. You know sorcery, magic, martial art training comsume my time. Part of the clan for being the head of it is that it is really hard and takes a lot of my time. I finally found time to write to you.   
Uhhhh, I still got the teddy bear that you made me, it is on my dresser right now. It reminds me of you every time I look at it. (Sakura blushed as Tomoyo read it out loud)  
Don't stop writing when I don't write, actually I have never written much to anybody. I only have written to old people of my clan.... but they are really short. I enjoy your letters and they make me smile. ( Sakura: HOE-EEEE!!! Tomoyo smiled at this, very pleased. She continued to read the letter.)   
My sisters would like to see Tomoyo and you soon. Meiling tells them about the card- captoring days while my sisters sit in awe of what we did. Meilin has been less pestering me lately.... and has called off the future wedding ( good thing).  
My mother wants to see you but she still is irritated that you were the card captor (don't worry about it.... she doesn't hold a grudge).  
-Love,Syaoran  
PS.This is Meilin!!! Hi, Sakura!! Say hi to Tomoyo and that dumb stuffed animal ( Kero) for me. How are you? Don't worry I 'm off of Syaoran. Instead I Have this gorgeous boyfriend with light brown hair and blue eyes, but ( don't tell Syaoran this) Syaoran looks more glamorous. Hehehe. I hope you're doing fine.  
-Hugs and Kisses, Meilin  
  
Syaoran's 2nd Letter  
  
Dear Sakura,  
So your'e starting high school next week? That's great. I am too, of course. I'm going to the same school as Meilin and her SO- CALLED boyfriend. I wonder how he can put up with her. I guess sheis being more mature.  
My training is getting harder. There has been more strentuous work and different magics. You seem to have more of a normal life now. It has been very long since the card-capturing.... those are still my best times I've had.  
How is Yukito? How is Tomoyo? How is that stuffed animal? How are you, cherry blossom? (Sakura blushed when Tomoyo read it REALLY loud.)   
I've been doing fine. No need to worry about me. My whole family is fine, too. Meilin is doing much better than when you last saw her. She is continuing her training of martial arts.  
Well I got to go now.  
-Love, Syaoran  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"That is soo romantic. What a great long-distance relationship. I bet someday he'll come back to Tokyo and ask to marry you!!" Tomoyo said dreamily.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! You think a bit too much. You're crazy!!" Sakura said blushing at the same time.  
Still in her dream state Tomoyo said," And I've got to go! I need to make a wedding dress costume for you! And I'll make Kero-chan a little tuxedo. Ohohohohoho!!! How marvelous!!!" Tomoyo got up and walked out the door.  
Sakura sweatdropped and said, " HOO-eeee."  
Kero flew to Tomoyo's shoulder and said," Make me more!!!"  
Exasperated Sakura yelled, "Kero- Chan!!!"  
"Hai!" Tomoyo answered as she smiled and walked out the door.  
After Tomoyo was gone Kero said to Sakura, "Gosh! YOuv'e got to keep your mind off that brat!!! He's just a brat, why do you like him so much!"  
Sakura sighed and walked out of her room about to go to the park.  
" Hey! While your passing the kitchen can you get me a snack!!" Kero yelled out the door. SAkura just sighed and walked on.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura walked through the park to the bench thinking of Syaoran.  
Oh, Syaoran, why did you have to go......you left me!!!!!!!!!!  
A familiar tingle crept up her spine. Hey, that feels like a clow card, but how can that be? We've already caught all the cards!!! She just froze and grasped the key around her neck. Sakura had kept the key because it gave her memories of the past. She looked at her reflection in the puddle by   
the bench. Sakura was 15 and looked the same as she was in the card captor days, except she was taller.   
Sakura got off the bench to look for what she was sensing. She looked behind the King Penguin slide and saw a little girl with a big ball in her hands. The little girl had two blue pigtails with huge pale blue eyes. Her head was down and she was sobbing on the ball, sitting down. Sakura then looked at the ball...it is beautiful, looks like a minature planet! I wish Kero- chan was here.  
" Are you a card?!? But you can't be I've caught them all!" Sakura asked astonishedly.  
" Hi! I'm Noshy!......"  
Sakura cut her off saying," Noshy?..." sweatdropped. "What! you can't be a card, you can talk!!"  
Noshy wiped off her tears and smiling, standing up to meet Sakura.  
"I'm a special card...that's what Clow Reed said when I was made. I am the Norishna card and this is the planet minimized that is way out of anybodies imagination! Our PLANET is in TROUBLE! Card mistress, please help us!"  
"What, I don't understand..."  
"But you've got to help!!" Noshy said starting to cry.  
Before Sakura could stop Noshy, she got warped into the ball.  
After Sakura was in the ball Noshy sniffed and said, " Sorry, but Card mistress you're the only one who could help us."  
  
"I...I love you Sakura-chan"..... Syaoran left in midst.   
"Wait Syaoran-kun! Don't go...I love you, too", Sakura said as she was sobbing as she ran, as the train was going slowly away from Sakura.  
"Wait for me Sakura-chan, I'll be back someday!!", Syaoran shouted as the train was leaving.  
"Yes, I will Syaoran-kun",Sakura whispered, since the train was already gone...even Syaoran, too.   
********************  
  
Sakura was plopped on her bed.....crying, since Syaoran went away. Hugging the Syaoran bear, Sakura smiled and looked at the door for a long time as if there is nothing there.   
"Hello Sakura-chan...oh", said Kero to the sobbing Sakura.  
For once Kero said," He's an alright kid, I'm sure he will come back someday, maybe when he is older (he'd be darn handsome, too)".  
"Thanks Kero-chan, you're the best!", said Sakura wiping off her tears, smiling.  
  
********************  
  
Sakura woke up startled. She was lying on a large abandoned field filled with blue grass and pink flowers with pedals flying everywhere.  
"Where am I?", said Sakura dazed. "I'm not going to cry...but what is this place? I remember talking to a little girl with blue pigtails and a ball...Is that where I am, in the minimized planet?"  
Sakura looked across the field, trying to find a civilization of some sort. She could see a little cabin that was barely visible because it was so far away.  
For fifteen minutes Sakura walked towards the cabin. As she got nearer to it she saw that there was a circle of purple rocks surrounding the cabin and yellow flowers and vines on the wooden panels of the building. A path weaved around the back of the colorful cabin that led so far away that Sakura couldn't tell where it led to.  
Sakura was finally at the cabin. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Hello! Anyone home?" There was no answer so Sakura tried to open the door. It opened easily. The inside of the cabin was breathtaking. The inside of the cabin walls were painted a dark blue that kept changing to sea green and sky blue. In the corners there were pieces of yellow chairs that lit up the cabin. The chairs was made out of silky fabric. In the middle of the room there were layed out quilts and a stove.  
"Wow! What an awesome place. Tomoyo would love it because it looks stylish and different. Maybe I should stay here overnight. I gotta find a way out of this world," Sakura sighed sadly. She was about to go to sleep when the door burst open and a tall blonde walked in.   
"Who the heck are you?" he said.  
_________________________  
Sooo.....that's the end of chapter 1. Please R&R. I would like 5 reviews before this is continued.....   



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2- Norishna Chaos!  
  
"Who the heck are you?" repeated the young man.  
  
Sakura said startled,"Aunou... Sakura Kinomoto....."  
  
"That's not what I meant, but I'm Tornuin!" he replied with a flirting smile.  
  
Tornuin took Sakura's hand and kissed it softly. Sakura blushed rapidly. He looked down at her with deep blue eyes and asked her," So whatcha doing here?"  
  
"HOee... I don't know," Sakura sobbed.  
  
Tornuin smiled a comforting smile," Don't need to cry, little girl. I would do anything to help you cause I'm a nice guy. You can stay here tonight."  
  
"Arigato," Sakura said.  
  
"Your Welcome. Here, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
They got organized and ready for sleep. Tornuin kept on glancing at Sakura and noticed that she was quiet the whole time.... "I wonder where she came from," he whispered out his thought.  
  
Sakura asked, "Nani?"  
  
Tornuin changed the subject abruptly, " Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Sakura looked down at herself and replied," I'm thinking...."  
  
Tornuin just said, "Oh. So how old are ya?"  
  
Sakura answered, " 15. And... you?"  
  
Tornuin replied, "SO, your not a little girl, then. I'm 17. I am an assistant at the weaponry. I guess you could come with me to work tomorrow if you have nothing to do. Do you want to?"  
  
"Oh...I guess", Sakura answered, blushing to this blonde guy who looked really handsome with his deep blue eyes peering at her.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Tornuin-san," Sakura bowed.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kinomoto-san. Can I just call you Sakura?" Tornuin said with his extravagent smile.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura blushing again.  
  
And they went to sleep.......   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Midnight in Hong Kong.......  
  
"AHHHH!!! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled from his sleep.  
  
"AHHHH!!! It's only me, gaki!" Kero yelled back.  
  
Syaoran woke up. "AHHHH!!! What are you doing here? Your face is scary, you know?"  
  
"Grrr... Shut up baka! I'm here because there has been an emergency," Kero snapped at the boy in the bed.  
  
Syaoran sat up and had a glaring contest with Kero. Kero lost because he seemed very worried. Kero started crying.  
  
"Huh? What do you want then?" Syaoran said menacingly.  
  
Kero started hugging Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran said startled, "Geee!!! Get away from me!"  
  
Kero sniffed and said, "I flew all the way from Japan because SAKURA'S GONE!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran jumped, "Wahhhh!!!!!!!!" He got out of bed and went to his sword and said, "Let's go!" Syaoran got out of his house and ran.  
  
Kero screamed, "Baka! You're still in your pajamas!! Where are you going to anyway?"  
  
Syaoran gasped and blushed, "Heh? Oops."  
  
Syaoran went back into his room and Kero started telling him the story of Sakura's disappearance.   
  
"Oh shoot," said Syaoran, " You don't know where she went?"  
  
"Baka!! She went to the park and never came back! Weren't you listening?!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Hmpph," Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"You need to go to Japan and help me find her!!!!!!!" Kero yelled again panicking.  
  
Syaoran glared and was about to say something when a huge burst of blue light came from the front of his room.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Syaoran and Kero yelled together.  
  
Appearing in front on Syaoran and Kero was a little girl with blue hair pigtails. She was looking around and hugging a big ball in front of her.   
  
" What? What's is going on? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran said shocked. Kero looked dazed, too.  
  
The blue-haired child smiled and said, "Cute, you are. Norishna needs more help," then she threw the big ball at Syaoran. Syaoran caught it and something strange happened.  
  
Kero and Syaoran were warped into the huge ball screaming and clutching on to each other. A thought came into Syaoran's mind, 'Great, I've found Sakura already.... she's gotta be here.'  
  
They were swirled into the ball and fell onto a roof of a house in the strange place.They were knocked unconcious.........  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note- Well that was the end of this chapter. Hope you like it!!!! Well.... Syaoran and Kero are now in Norishna... what will happen now??? Ja-ne..... make sure to R&R.... We're crazy about the good reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer- Oops! I forgot to write the disclaimer before... but so people know... i don't own CCS (only in my dreams!!!)^_^  



	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3- Norishna Chaos  
  
Groaning, Syaoran woke up and sat up. He turned his head in a different direction and saw a young girl. She had fiery red hair, made in buns covered in blue silk with a brick red flower design. Her dress was the same color and fabric as her hair bun covers in a chinese style. She had long bangs that went down on each side of her head. He gave her a confused look.  
  
The girl smiled and waved saying, "Uh.... Ohayo!" she looked up from watering plants from below and continued, "Uh... what are you doing on the roof?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and looked all over the place, ignoring the girl, for Kero.  
  
"What are you looking for?" the girl asked shyly. 'My goodness, he is handsome,' she thought.  
  
Syaoran glared and answered, "A stuffed animal that is really ugly...."   
  
The girl sweatdropped and pulled out a glaring, angry Kero. "Oh, you mean this?" she said.  
  
Kero growled. "EEk!" she yelled and threw it to Syaoran.  
  
"Wahhhhh! No time to insult me! This is just my other form!" Kero yelled.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped again and shouted, "Feh!! Umm... oops. These are long life batteries..."  
  
The girl gasped and said, "Batteries? Uh...of course!!"  
  
Syaoran stuffed Kero in his pocket whispering, "Be quiet stuffed animal."  
  
The girl giggled and blushing, asked,"You still play with stuffed animals?"  
  
"Uh...wha? Oh! No, of course not! It's just um...my friend's..." Syaoran sighed, blushing.  
  
Giggling more, the girl asked, "Your friend plays with stuffed animals? Hee hee..."  
  
Kero complained inside Syaoran's pocket, "I'm not a stuffed animal!"  
  
Syaoran put a finger to his mouth and looked down to his pocket saying,"Ssshhhhh!!"  
  
"Uhh, yeah I guess so..." Syaoran replied, blushing.  
  
"Well do you want to get off the roof, now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." he said as he jumped off the roof flipping with perfect accuracy.   
  
The girl stared at him in awe and said, "Wow! Impressive. So, what's your name? I'm Mei Chiyo."  
  
Syaoran blushed and answered, "I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Ceroberos," the 'stuffed animal' said, harshly from inside Syaoran's pocket.  
  
"Huh?" Chiyo said with a puzzled look,"Ceroberos?"  
  
"Uh...Ceroberos? It's...my favorite food. OUCH!!" Syaoran yelled. Kero had punched Syaoran inside his pant pocket.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chiyo asked looking worried.  
  
"Umm... nothing. It's from falling onto the roof...." Syaoran replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"How did you get on the roof anyway? It's MY house after all, "said Chiyo glaring.  
  
"Yeah... I... guess I'll have to tell you the truth then....." Syaoran said looking down, "I will tell you later."  
  
"Nani? Tell me now!" she replied demandingly.  
  
"How old are you anyway?! Why should I tell you?!" Syaoran glared back at her.   
  
"I'm 13 and you? Little boy!!!" Chiyo yelled back at him.  
  
"Keeeeee!! I'm not little! I'm 15! I'm leaving! Wasting my time here!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Tears came swelling in Chiyo's eyes and she yelled with hesitation, "I...Uh...Gee you're old. Gomen! Ergh, you still make me so mad....You...BAKA!!!"  
  
"I agree..." Kero said loudly, smiling inside the pocket.  
  
"Huh? You agree with your self?" Chiyo asked, giggling with drying tears.  
  
Inside Syaoran's pocket Kero giggled, too. Syaoran stood there, glaring.  
  
"Ahhh! Don't look at me like that!! It's your fault that you agreed with me that you are a baka! Anyway, where are you going?" Chiyo asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going....um.... where am I anyway?" Syaoran asked smiling at her.  
  
"Heh! You are a baka! Well this is Norishna, County Perylo. Where are you trying to get to?" Chiyo asked.   
  
"Um.... I don't really know. I'm looking for someone.... but I don't know where she is," Syaoran said embarrassed.  
  
"Really?!?! You're looking for a girl and you don't even know where she is?! Then that will be hard, there is twenty one counties in Norishna. Do you have a picture of her?" Chiyo asked trying to help.  
  
"Uh.... actually I do. Here, " Syaoran said handing her the picture of Sakura from the other pocket that Kero wasn't in. The picture was of Syaoran and Sakura in a festival of Japanese tradition when Sakura was dragging him to go and wear a kimono. Tomoyo had taken it from a couple feet away and gave it to Syaoran.  
  
Chiyo blushed and asked, " Is this when you were younger? You both look so kawaii!" she said blushing and looked at Sakura closely, "I haven't seen her around here...."  
  
"I guess I'll just start looking in this county then going to the next, then..." Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"Ok then, you should stay here for the night and then start your search tomorrow," Chiyo said blushing.  
  
Syaoran smiled and patted his pocket with Kero in it saying, "Arigato!"  
  
She led him inside the house and yelled, "Mother! We have a visitor to stay with us for tonight!"  
  
Her mother came to the door from inside the kitchen. She also had a blue silk dress on, but on it was orange star patterns. Her dark red hair was down to her knees.   
  
Her mother gasped and said, "Wow, where did you get this handsome boy?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. Chiyo blushed also and replied, "Uh... he fell on our roof and he's a lost boy looking for his girlfriend.  
  
Syaoran blushed even more and said, "Gomen for the trouble."  
  
Chiyo's mother replied, "That's okay, handsome boy. Chiyo, show him to the guest room."  
  
"Hai!" Chiyo answered. She led him to a room and said, "This is your room. See you in the morning." Then she walked away.  
  
Syaoran walked in and Kero flew out of his pocket and bit his finger. Syaoran gasped but didn't make a sound. He glared at Kero and slapped him away.   
  
Kero frowned and asked, "Why did you have that picture anyway?"   
  
Syaoran replied, "Um.... I keep it with me all the time.... Oyasumi!"   
  
They fell asleep, unknowingly Kero slept on Syaoran's stomach.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Written by: blue_tuna27 and magical_critter322 aka. sakurafans.....  
Author's notes- Well, hope you liked chapter 3!! Thanks for reading! Please R&R.... 


	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4 - Norishna Chaos!  
  
Author's Note- Hey Hey Hoo Hoo!! Hehe, Hope that you like Chapter 4~~ Remember to R&R even if it is a flame...... Ja!  
~~~  
Sakura woke and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the unusual background of the room. Tornuin was already up and he smiled when he saw that Sakura awakened. She blushed crimsonly showing against her pale skin.   
  
Tornuin had his hair rustled as if he'd awaken only moments ago. He wore a navy blue shawl with a belt around his waist. With the shawl he had on tan pants and brownish leather boots.   
  
"Um... whatcha looking at??"Tornuin said, then he abruptly started singing, "Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!"   
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she proclaimed, "Hoe??"  
  
"Heyyyy, a sweet guy like me needs ta have some fun once in a while, y'know?"   
  
"A-Ano... alright," Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
Tornuin laughed and patted Sakura on the back. She coughed.   
  
"Uh... I'm ready. Let me show you around the town and go to the weapon shop where I work."   
  
Sakura smiled and she replied happily, "Hai!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt the rays of sunshine on his face, as he slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Ohayo sunshine!" Kero gleemed, his head in front of Syaoran's dazed face.   
  
"Huh? Wah? GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, jumping out of bed, turning red with anger.   
  
Chiyo stood at the doorway and greeted, "Ahhh... you're awake now, I see."   
  
Kero froze and dropped to the ground. Syaoran stumbled over Kero and fell at Chiyo's feet.   
  
Bending down to look into Syaoran's face she giggled and said, "Gee you're clumsy! What a refreshing way to start the day!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head pushing himself to his feet. "I better get ready to leave... thanks for letting Kero and me stay the night."  
  
"Kero?!" Chiyo asked, with a confused look on her face.   
  
Syaoran waved his hands in front of him while shaking his head and insisted, "No no no! I mean, 'Thanks for letting ME stay the night.'"  
  
"Oh... I thought you meant somebody else, too," Chiyo said slowly.  
  
"Er... You're hearing things."   
  
"Ohhhhh!!! You meant that silly doll of yours!" Chiyo exclaimed.  
  
From the ground Kero muttered, "I'm not a doll..."  
  
"What was that?" Chiyo asked cluelessly to Syaoran.  
  
"I need to go!" Syaoran said brusquely to Chiyo as he walked past her and out the door.   
  
Chiyo stared after him and said to herself, "What a ding dong!"   
  
Kero giggled.   
  
"M-weh?" Chiyo spun around and looked down at the "doll."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- magical_critter42-DUN DUN DUN. Hiya! *sings* Then I saw her face, Now I'm a believer!** Heh, that song is stuck in my head... so bwahahaha.... I made Tornuin sing it too! (Oh yeah, It's from Shrek! Crazy movie in my opinion!) Ok, it's been a while, but thanks for reading!   
A/N- blue_tuna27- AHAHAHAHAHA! uhhhhhh... Hi folks!!! It was nice of you for reading this!!! AHAhahahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Um... sorry for the suspense... Yeah, it's been almost a year! @_@ Heh heh hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-blue_tuna27- *dances* Hi hi hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! more story! yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! How about that.. we actually wrote something! *passes out candy* who-hooooooooooo, enjoy!   
A/N-magical_critter42- *eats the yummy candy* hiya folks! Hopefully in the future this story will come out quicker. In the meantime, enjoy the new fanarts!! Any comments? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Norishna Chaos-Chapter 5  
  
Chiyo knelt beside Kero, staring at the doll in curiosity. She hesitantly poked the little doll. Kero faught his urge to fight and stayed a statue. Chiyo thought, 'I could have sworn that he laughed with me!' Then she decided to test her thoughts and started poking Kero over and over. Lifting the doll, she squeezed the doll and pulled its arms in different directions.  
  
Finally Kero got annoyed and yelled with frustration, "Aieeeee, stop it! Geez, I talk, I talk!" Kero flew out of Chiyo's hands and rushed to the other side of the room, panting for breath from the strange treatment by Chiyo.  
  
"Sugoi, sugoi!!" Chiyo clapped excitedly.  
  
Kero put one of his paws to his head and another to his waist, showing off his figure. "Ahh... Ooo... Like my figure? Aren't I magnificently handsome?!"  
  
Chiyo's eyes turned to dots while she sweat-dropped. Then Kero dropped to the ground, and pranced out the door.   
  
"M.m.m.m.m... matte!!" Chiyo cried out to the moving doll. Then she walked beside Kero… looking down at him in awe. She was stumbling on her own feet, keeping up with Kero's strident pace.   
  
Kero stopped walking to stare at the wide-eyed girl before him. He giggled and cocked his eyebrows. "Now you're the one that looks weird! Ah-ha! Saying that I'm a doll! Ha! I'm Ceroberos! Guardian beast of the mighty Clow Cards!!"   
  
"Ha! You want me to believe you? Won't you prove it to me?" Chiyo asked, the thought off a talking doll still sinking in.  
  
Kero replied, "Not right now.... I got to go find that gaki who left me here like a useless toy!" Lifting himself off the ground, Kero flew through the house, looking for a way out.  
  
Chiyo quickly came to her senses and chased the flying "doll." After a few run-throughs of the house, Kero found the door to freedom. His wings flapped quickly so that he could increase his speed and get there quicker. He got closer…and closer… until...  
  
"Gotcha!" Chiyo yelled triumphantly. Her hands reached out to clasp around Kero's body.   
  
Kero struggled at Chiyo's tough grip and complained, "Stop it! Lemme go!" His arms flailed in the air, trying to reach the door.  
  
Without letting go, she replied, "B-b-bbbbut, you can't just go out there! People will see you! They won't react that well to a talking doll! People will… they… they could… could hurt you!"   
  
Kero stopped his bantering and put his arm to his head in deep concentration. "True true… it's so nice of you to care! More better than the Chinese gaki! Waaaaaaaaaaaait! You called me a doll!"  
  
Chiyo smiled, making Kero sweat nervously. With an innocent expression, Chiyo said, "Well, you can't leave here without eating some tasty food! Plus, I never get such strange visitors, ya know? Ya know?"  
  
Kero stopped his struggling and paused to say, "Food is good."  
  
Chiyo dropped Kero, who fell to the ground, and clapped her hands joyfully. She ran into the kitchen and started making desserts for Kero. Kero flew to her screaming, "Waiiiiiiiiiii! Waiiiiiiii! Waiiiiiiii! Waiiiiiii!"   
  
Suddenly the front door burst open. Kero froze and fell to the ground, looking up to see a flushed face. "Chiyo! I forgot my doll!" Syaoran yelled with urgency.  
  
"That wonderful toy? The one that is supposedly your friend's? The magnificent beast with golden eyes?" Chiyo giggled.  
  
Syaoran nodded before blinking and replying, "Matte! How do know all this stuff?"  
  
Chiyo gave her innocent expression and said, "Kero told me!"  
  
"Oh! Those long-life batteries? Silly toy, I can't get it to shut up sometimes!" Syaoran said smiling, but with an evil grunt.  
  
Kero transformed from his invisible place on the ground into Ceroberos and knocked Syaoran onto the ground. "I AM NOT A TOY! You should be the one to shut up, you Chinese gaki!"  
  
Syaoran muttered an explanation to Chiyo, "It's the long life batteries and the new specialized transforming toys!"  
  
In awe, Chiyo said, "So you really aren't a doll? Sweetness!"  
  
Kero sat on Syaoran, slowly transforming back into the fluffy toy he was. "Eh heh heh… Chiyo is cooking me food and you interrupted with your loud, obnoxious self. Thanks so much!" Kero said sarcastically.  
  
Chiyo giggled again and said, "You two are so kawaii! Well, it's obvious Kero isn't just a doll… I'm not stupid, ya know? I knew that all along! Guess what? Whatever journey you're going on, I'm going with ya!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and Kero started dancing in circles. "Yay yay! And you can cook me food! You're so cool, Chiyo-chan!"  
  
"This is going to be a long journey…" Syaoran muttered and Kero began to eat Chiyo's cooked food with joy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Norishna Chaos- Chapter 6  
  
A fiddle and a lute played as Tornuin led Sakura behind him to the weaponry shop. Without warning, his feet began to dance to the music.   
  
"Ku! Ki! Awesome!" Tornuin yelled as he got closer and closer to them.  
  
"Ku… Ki?" Sakura asked. She popped her head out from behind Tornuin's back to see what was going on.  
  
A dark, red headed girl was playing the fiddle, her bow dancing on the strings. Next to her was another musician with the same red hair playing his lute.  
  
"Sugoi ne!" Sakura gleamed.   
  
Sakura watched in awe as the girl and the boy winked simultaneously at her.   
  
Tornuin whispered to her, "It's there brother- sister quality they share. Kinda scary, ne?"  
  
The playful song ended and Ku and Ki ran up to greet Tornuin.   
  
Ku yelled, "Yaaaah! Tornuin, my bro! Heeeeeeeeey! You smell nice! Like flowers!"  
  
Tornuin sighed and whacked Ku on the head. "You dope! It's Sakura!"  
  
Ki ran up to Sakura and began to sniff her. "Yup! It's definitely her! Tornuin smells like that rusty cottage he lives in!" Ki went on her tippy toes and kissed Tornuin on the cheek as Tornuin put up a fist in an angry manner. Ki continued, "But it's all good 'cause Tornuin is still such a pretty boy!"  
  
"Am I a pretty boy?" Ku asked, cluelessly.  
  
Ki shrugged. "Don't ask your sister! Ask her!" she said, pointing to Sakura.  
  
"Ehhhhhhh…" Sakura responded, turning red.  
  
Tornuin laughed and said, "Ahaha! You're not a pretty boy like me! You put her on the spot!" Tornuin began to cackle, and started to choke from laughing so hard.  
  
Ku punched Tornuin and said, "At least I'm buff! And musically gifted too! You're just… a smithy's assistant!"  
  
"Oiiiiiiiii!" Tornuin lifted his fist to hit Ku when Sakura grabbed his arm and cried out, "Iieeeeeeee!"  
  
Ki giggled because of the everyday occurrences that occurred between the two friends. Sakura dropped Tornuin's arm and looked at Ki questioningly.   
  
"Ho-eeeee? Demo?" Sakura asked Ki.  
  
"Yeah and…" Ki started.  
  
"And we'll do whatever Sakura wants! If Sakura doesn't like it, we won't play fight!" Ku said happily, nodding.  
  
Ki sweatdropped and Tornuin nodded with Ku in unison. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, cluelessly.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Tornuin yelled, "We gotta go, Sakura! I'm going to be late for work!"  
  
Ku cleared his throat and insisted, "Aw Tornuin, you're going to be in that dusty shop all day. Sakura would probably get bored and dirty! How 'bout we take her around town?"  
  
"WE?!" Ki exclaimed.   
  
With his lute in one hand, Ku used his free arm and grabbed Sakura's hand and began running. "Fine, just me and Sakura then! Bye bye!" he yelled to Ki and Tornuin.  
  
Tornuin looked at Ku and Sakura's fleeting backs with a long expression.   
  
Ki laughed and slapped Tornuin on the back. "Dun worry about them! Ku'll will take good care of her!"   
  
Tornuin nodded and ran the opposite direction. "I gotta get going Ki! I'll meet up with ya later!"  
  
Ki shook her head and put the fiddle under her neck. She played a quick medley. By the time she had finished a giant red owl-looking bird was standing next to her. Tucking the fiddle and bow under her arm, she jumped on the bird and yelled, "Let's get going, Lumina! Follow Ku and that girl, Sakura, with him! He can't just leave me here!"  
  
Lumina cawed and opened up it's gigantic wings. It flapped its wings and flew into the sky.   
  
A/N-   
Blue_tuna27/yangwibi27- Howdy hoooo! Yaaaaaaaaaa! Churiko SONG!! Weeeee heeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahaha… Here's this chapter, are you guys satisfied? YAY!! Ku!! He's my guy!! GO Ki, where her spirit's high and… Sakura… clueless as ever and always… Where's Syaoran and Kero-CHAN? *gasps* What about Chiyo? Is she going to go with them??? Hmmm… Okay, buh baieee…   
  
Magical_critter42- er… yeah! Wibi loves Churiko song sooooooooo much that I'm putting it for download at my site! So listen to it! Bwahahaha! So many questions that need to be answered! Oh well… bye bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Norishna Chaos- Chapter 7  
  
Kero ate his mini cake that Chiyo had prepared for him within Chiyo's pocket. "And you see, Syaoran and me are here to find Sakura and bring her home!" Kero said, concluding the story.  
  
Syaoran and Chiyo were in the center of the town, Fluteau, looking around for Sakura.   
  
"How do you know this Sakura girl is in this town?" Chiyo asked innocently.  
  
"I don't think she is," Syaoran muttered.  
  
Chiyo nodded. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I feel as if she is far away… this journey is meant for us," Syaoran replied mysteriously.  
  
Chiyo nodded again and whispered to Kero, "What a weirdo!"   
  
"You're telling me…" Kero whispered back.  
  
Syaoran made a fist and veins popped out of his head. He turned around and yelled, "Quiet! Ya need to let a person think around here!"  
  
The townspeople around Syaoran and Chiyo quieted and began to move away from Syaoran. From within the people there were whispers such as, 'Poor little girl! That meany is yelling at her for no reason!' and 'Geez! He needs temper management!'  
  
Kero and Chiyo snickered. Syaoran sweatdropped and said angrily, "Let's get going…" Then he began walking in a random direction.   
  
"Going where? You have no idea where you are," Chiyo laughed at Syaoran's helplessness.  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and turned around to see Chiyo's smirk face, smiling at him. "Oh yeah… that's right," he sighed.  
  
"Since we are in the middle of town, let's get some supplies before we get going!"   
  
"Eh? Supplies? What do we need?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Chiyo shook her head. "Really! You're 15 and you don't know a thing! Baaaaaa-ka! We need a map and some food supplies for our trip!"  
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "Do ya gotta make me feel so stupid?"  
  
"Of course she does," Kero commented. "Being as you ARE stupid!"  
  
"Well?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well… what?" Chiyo asked.   
  
"Aren't you gonna go get what we need?"   
  
Chiyo outreached her arm and opened her palm for Syaoran. "Gimme money! Nothing is free, ya know."  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped open. "Didn't you hear Kero's story? We aren't from around here! I don't have any money on me…"  
  
Chiyo crossed her arms. "Hmph! Then I won't get the stuff."  
  
Syaoran thought for a few seconds and said, "How about this. When the journey's over… you can keep the doll!"  
  
Kero chirped, "What doll?"  
  
Chiyo gleamed, "Really?! I can keep Kero?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and Kero yelled, "Matte! You can't keep me! I belong to Sakura! I mean, you're a lot better to hang around than Syaoran… but I have to be loyal to Sakura!"  
  
Chiyo began to cry and whimpered, "Ok then… then I'll use my savings… so you BETTER pay me back!!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Thank you Chiyo! You don't know how much this means to us!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah…" Chiyo said, before going off to buy the items.  
  
Within a few minutes, Syaoran's back began to hurt. "Why do I have to carry ALL this?"  
  
"I only bought the stuff we needed, and it's only fair that you carry it all."  
  
"Where to now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"To the boat, silly!" Chiyo claimed.  
  
"Nani?! Boat? Aren't there other towns here? Where's the coast?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Uwhhhhhhhhhhh, are you blind?" Chiyo asked.  
  
Kero smiled and peeped out of Chiyo's pocket. "Yeah! Can't you see it from here?"  
  
"See what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Chiyo pointed in front of her. Within a mile lay a vast ocean. Syaoran's eyes widened, before he returned to his somber self. "Then let's get going."  
  
"Hai! Off this island we go!" Chiyo cheered.   
  
"We're on an ISLAND?!" Syaoran commented.  
  
"Duhhhhhhhh!!" Kero said, in an 'that's so obvious' tone.  
  
Syaoran glared, "How did you know that?"  
  
Kero laughed and began to sweatdrop. "Eh heh heh, let's go!"  
  
  
A/N  
Blue_tuna27/yangwibi27- Uwaaaaaaaaaa… **drools off to sleep**   
  
Magical_critter42- eh heh heh! Ok then! Interesting, ne? You might want to take a peek at the map at the site of Norishna. It'll give ya a better idea of where Syaoran is. There should be a little Syaoran head where Fluteau is (the island at the top right). Yup! That's where Syaoran is! **falls off her chair** 


End file.
